Votex of Fire: Dragon's Breath of Life
by bishies'82
Summary: A continuation of the Vortex of fire. Wolfram will now travel and take his journey back to the Bielifield lands and discover the secrets of the family as well as his past and future.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vortex of Fire: A Dragon's Breath**

**Genre: **Adventure

**Warning: **Uhm... a bit of violence. Limbs are kinda flying all around.

**Disclaimer: **KKM is not mine the last time I check (too bad)

**Summary:** A continuation of the Vortex of fire. Wolfram will now travel and take his journey back to the Bielifield lands and discover the secrets of the family as well as his past and future.

**Pairing: **hmm.. Yuuram? or is Wolfram starting to be a a career oriented?

_Ever wonder where Mazoku magic originated? How one can gain magic? On the usual basis a Mazoku is born with their own elements lying dormant within their bodies. So the only thing left to do is hone that skill and you have your power. Although legend has it that there are ways on amplifying one's magic but it is of dangerous nature. The lust of greater power may result in one's death._

_The process may be called being reborn. According to a mystic a prophecy that is written on a stone tablet says the secrets on how to achieve such tremendous power. The practice originated in the ancient time, blood was spilled and countless lives were sacrificed for it. Thus during Shinou's reign, it was banned due to the imbalance or power it provides to anyone strong enough to attempt the spell of renewal. It is written in that catastrophic tablet that one may be reborn 5 times and after as such, they may be equal to that of the power equivalent to Shinou and Soushou combined. A being with a big soul and humungous heart is the only one who can fulfil the 5 repetitions of being reborn. The tablet foretells that such a being will emerge after a millennium in Mazoku's time while a Half a Millenium on Human calendar. Or so, the prophecy claims._

_Although there is still a catch, the stone tablets wherein the supposedly way on how to obtain such a power has been lost for centuries. The last it was seen was from one of the human territory. It caused a lot of war and bloodshed. Another hurdle that will face anyone willing to take up such arduous task is to find the key to unlock the prophecy written on the stone tablet. Because it is said in the legend, that it was sealed by a terrific power to avoid it falling into the wrong hands. It is rumoured that whoever is the being spoken by the known lines of the prophecy (please refer to vortex of fire: stone tablet chapter 7) will be able to break and seal and perform the ritual of renewal._

**-Kyou Kara Maou-**

"I'm ready whenever you are mother" Wolfram emerged on the balcony door leading to the table where his mother was longing.

"Darling! I thought the Maou banned from ever stepping out of your room?" Lady Celi was a bit shocked seeing his son out of his room.

"Oh that! Don't worry about it. The wimp is just sulking because I did not obey him. Let's go mother. You've prepared the carriage right?" Wolfram was already leaving and going straight to the balcony's door.

"Darling!" Lady Celi turned serious all of a sudden.

Wolfram turned to look and saw the 26th Maou right in front of his eyes. She was the stunning woman who led the country, although behind the authoritative aura, sadness lies in her eyes. He immediately averted his gaze back to the balcony door. He preferred looking at it than the depths of his mother's sorrowful eyes.

"What is it mother, we have to leave now to get to Bielifield lands before the dawn." Wolfram nonchalantly replied, but deep down he was feeling the chills of his mothers sorrow.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I know I'm the reason for you disobeying the Maou. But I would just like you to settle everything first at Bielified lands before anything else happens"

"I understand mother. No need for sporting such a serious face. I think it really is time for me to settle things over that rotten place". Wolfram looked at the oranging sky with a thoughtful look.

'_Yeah, I have to make them see, the power that lies deep within me. I just feel that there is something more brewing in me. I feel as though there are a lot more secrets waiting to be uncovered.' _He thought with a wistful smile.

Lady Celi watched her son dumfounded. She can see his thoughtful look. She was a bit startled when his son looked at her with a smile and said "And anyway, these past few days, there had been some kind of pull at me. I can't actually explain it. It's some kind of force that makes me want to go to the rotten place. As if, something's calling for me. Hehehe. I'm sorry mother, I feel like I'm being weird. But that is I really feel." Wolfram grinned at his mother.

"I guess you wouldn't understand what I mean. Hehehe"

As if realization dawned on Lady Celi, she smiled at her son and said "No! I actually know how you absolutely feel! It's just like in my free love journey. Wherever there's a pull, I go there and usually my instincts are right! The most handsome and richest of men are there! I'm so happy! KYA!~ KYA!" Lady Celi was swishing her assets all around making her son sweat dropped.

"Mother! Stop fooling around!" Wolfram slapped his hand on his face to hide his embarrassment.

Lady Celi twirled her way to her son and hugged him while pulling his face to her bosom.

"Mower wai wen bwith! We gow!" Wolfram was struggling from his mother's grasp. But Lady Celi voluntarily let go of him and looked at his son straight in the eyes and said in a wistful tone.

"Whatever circumstances you may face darling, always remember that believe in your instincts and follow what your consciousness is telling you, okay wolfie cub? " Lady Celi was serious for about a second and started cuddling his third son with all her might.

"ARRGH! Mother! Stop it! Someone might see!" Wolfram primarily stared wide-eyed and innocently at his mother then started to struggle he was being cuddled tightly by his mother.

**-Kyou kara Maou –**

"Everyone! Charge!" Arthurion David von Bielifield commanded the army with such authority that even Anthony Mark turned to look. Arthurion was just, amazing! He exudes such a light that will command your whole attention.

Anthony Mark was just shaking of envy. How on earth can a shrimp of a punk have that power to command an army!

'_He even looks like his stupid half brother! He's so girly! How can someone respect that girly of a boy? This is just outrageous! ' _Anthony Mark was forcefully grinding his teeth.

"Dearest cousin! What are you staring at, at a time like this? Are you really that amazed? We are at war here! You'll get killed if you turn your eyes away from your enemies! " Arthurion smirked and spoke with immense mockery.

"Is that rhetoric?" Anthony Mark's spoke through clenched teeth that were trembling with anger.

"Oh cousin! Of course not! I'm just giving you my honest opinion! How could you think I would EVER think that? I'm just worried for your sake!" Arthurion turned his back on Anthony Mark and indignantly walked away and started to join the fight.

"You twerp. So that's how you wanna play it huh? Okay. I'll play along. And I WILL make sure you're the first one to break." An evil smirk played along Anthony Mark's lips as he slowly walks and join the fight. He unsheathed his sword and mercilessly killed anyone who got in his way without batting an eyelash. For those enemies he cannot reach, he used his wind maryoku to shred their body to pieces. One of the enemy's soldiers thoughtlessly charged to Anthony Mark thinking that he was just some nuts that got involved in the fight. Oooh boy, was he so wrong.

As he approached the raging prince, the unexpecting soldier was lifted up from the ground by a sudden breeze. Most of the soldiers turned to look by the sudden event. Most focused their eyes on the floating figure while others took it as a chance to slice the flesh of their unsuspecting enemies. It IS a war. Thus, it is expected to even use the slightest bit of distraction to one's advantage.

As the soldier was raised higher, he felt and excessive pull between his limbs. Due to the extreme pressure of the chaotic gale, his eye balls were starting to pop beyond its limit. Blood started dripping from each side of his eyes. He was screaming like a maniac. The wind was pulling each side of his body. A cracking sound was followed as Anthony Mark took pleasure in increasing the wind pressure by closing his hand little by little. The evil smirk on the handsome face intensified as he gave his final blow by closing his hands and unblinkingly stared at the misery of the unfortunate soldier. Anthony Mark relished as he saw the splitting of the soldier's body limb per limb and the slosh of blood all around raining on the spectators (soldiers) below.

Wide-eyed, the opposing army shuddered at the sight. They're mind steered to the same conclusion.

"_The Bielifieds are one to be feared. Inhumanly and heartlessly relishing the suffering of others. MONSTERS!"_

Most of the soldiers, who have seen the incident, unconsciously took a step backward and had second thoughts in continuing their upraising. A small space then was made around Anthony Mark. His smirk deepened and became more meaningful.

'_See that father? Pesky Arthurion? They are all looking at me! They fear me! Can you now say I'm not worthy of being in position and rule? Hahahaha!' _Anthony Mark did not know that he laughed out loud that added to the fear that was embedded in the hearts of their enemy. At the moment, he looks nothing like a prince. Instead, he looked much like a psychotic & sadistic madman.

With such a cold voice that will make anyone tremble Anthony Mark said, "What is everyone looking at?" followed by a smile.

"A friendly reminder everyone, we ARE at war here. And as what a wise and capable man told me" he spared a malicious glance in Arthurion's way and smiled at him.

"You should never turn your back ... against your enemy." The dark clouds and clap of thunder with a snap of lighting, greatly compliments and dark energy emitting from Anthony Mark. Although everything was broken when everyone realized a shower... a shower of blood.

Everything happened so fast. But what Arthurion realized is the upheld closed hands of his cousin. Rewinding the events a little bit, he replayed it in slow motion. Simultaneously with the clap of thunder several bodies of the enemy rose in the air as the wild gale stripped their flesh and cut their bodies into pieces. Decapitated bodies, arms, legs, and even fingers were raining from the skies while everyone on the ground was splattered by the blood of the victims.

"AAH! I give up! Let's run! I don't want to be here! He's a monster!" one of the soldiers screamed fell down on the ground landing on one of the puddles of blood. He ran as fast as his feet can take him.

Anthony Mark had an urge to lift the man and finish him as well. But it won't do him any good to have a (too) bad reputation and get on the bad side of the king. So he has to let him go even if he had an urge to really squeeze the life out of the coward of a soldier.

"Hmm. It seems by beloved cousin is on a rampage! I guess everyone better be prepared!" Arthurion spoke loudly as he killed some more of his share and stared back at his so called cousin.

More of the von Bielifield forces came to help and finish the upraising in Haraitee. These were seen by aggressor and decide to all a fast retreat.

"RETREAT! Everyone! RETREAT!" the commander of the opposing army called out.

"Awh! Look what you made them do beloved cousin! You made them run! You really are such a MONSTER!" Arthurion mockingly called out while giving a side-glanced to his cousin.

"Conrad what's going on?" Yuuri asked confusedly.

There staring at the mess that Anthony Mark has done was the 27th demon king, his majesty Yuuri Shibuya.

Ebony met with murky green-blue(Mark Anthony). And Anthony realized that as he looked at the kings eyes that Yuuri is not someone to be messed with specially at times when is pissed, just like now. The king's annoyance was turning the atmosphere awkward and tense.

"Who is responsible for the killing that happened today?" Yuuri asked as his eyes steeled and promised a hell of punishment for whoever is responsible.

"It is I, Anthony Mark von Bielifiled the future ruler of the von Bielifield lands, Your Majesty" Mark Anthony lost all his ominous aura and bowed in respect towards the king. He was confident enough to do this knowing that the uprising was over (since the opposing army ran away in fear).

"Von Bielifield?" a shocked voiced echoed around the valley of death.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning Lady Celi" every guard in the castle bowed as she went together with her son. Some attempted to blocked their way but when they saw the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku once again, they all backed away.

Lady Celi exuded an aura of don't-mess-with-me-right-now. She even boldly pronounced that "No one will stop me in taking my child to the Bielefield lands! This is a direct order from the previous Maou of Shin Makoku Cecilia von Spitzberg as well as the second child of the von Spitzberg aristocrat family!" She stood proud and direct at the top of the stair of the front door of the castle where her eldest son was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. From his stance she can see that he was about to stop her and Wolfram from leaving the castle.

They stared at each other for a moment while Wolfram was (for the first time in his life) scared of her mother more than his brother.

'_Now I'm not sure where aninue got his look. From mother or from his father'_ Wolfram cringed and stepped away from his mother a little.

When it comes down to it, Cecilia von Spitzberg can be strict when she wants it to be. And in this circumstance, with her third son's life on the line, she will use every ounce of her influence to her advantage. SHE WILL SAVE HER SON'S LIFE! She will not live to see her third child relive the moment where he is placed in a makeshift coffin to sustain his body. Not even the scary, intimidating and influential Gwendal von Voltaire can stop her.

Ice-blue and deep emerald locked for a very long moment until Gwendal give up sighed and dropped to his knees while hands on his chest and bowed in front of his mother at the bottom step. "Yes your Highness."

Lady Cheri smiled adoringly at her eldest son as she gracefully descended the steps. She remembered the day when his first husband during their marriage ceremonoy. He was kneeling in front of an audience on this exact same place with a loving smile on his stern but handsome face. Now it was his eldest son kneeling before her to give her, her 'wagamamapu' or selfish request. She smiled further looking at his son. He was so much like his father always bending to her to give her what she wants.

When she reached the edge of the steps, she was surprised when Gwendal spoke "Just to let you know hahaue, I'm doing this big favor for you as your son and not as a lower subordinate under the maou". Gwendal looked up with a smirk at his handsome face. Cecilia was frozen for a while at realizing that her son was right. Despite her being a former maou and a second child of the von Spitzberg, she was powerful yes but not as powerful as her son Gwendal von Voltaire. The commander-in-chief of Shin Makoku army, head of Shin Makoku Administrative and Management (until Yuuri was ready to take over), head of the von Voltaire family having a very strong army second only to Shin Makoku's army and vast economic influence are just some of the titles that was attached on his eldest son's name. It was his son's way of gently saying "mother with the responsibility given to me, I can't give you everything you want all the time, please avoid abusing your hold over me as my mother because I can't protect you ALL the time". Her son was worried with her sometimes reckless acts and decision that is what she understands from his son's intense and pleading gaze at her. It was saying to 'please take care of yourself as well and be careful with your decision'. She knows where her son's worry stems. It was unheard of to ever disobey the maou even if you were a former maou. It will still be seen as treason. Lady Celi smiled softly at her son and also dropped at her knees and held his shoulders and spoke in a motherly tone.

"Gwennie, please forgive this selfish mother of yours. I will tell you, when the right time comes, for I myself is not all knowing of what are the consequences. But rest assured I will tell you all for you deserve to know. " Lady Celi smiled at her son, comforting him when she saw worry appear at those ice blue eyes.

Gwendal pulled away from his mother gently and stood up slowly while Lady Cheri stayed at the ground. Gwendal squinted his eyes a little and asked in a solemn voice "Mother, is everything all right?"

Lady Celi just smiled at him and stood up while Gwendal approached her and tried to help her by holding her hands and holding her at her back.

They were now facing away from the stairs when Lady Celi spoke again "Gwennie believe in me a little longer. Your brother needs this. I myself don't know what would happen. Call it mother instinct or something but, I believe that our Wolfie needs this. I never told him this but I've received a letter from Bielifield oji-san (grandfather) before his death, he said that he plans on making Wolfram a king, a head of the family."

This caught Gwendal off guard which caused him to squint his eyes more. "You've got to be joking mother, there is no way they're going to allow Wolfram to be the head of Bielifield family! You know that they hate him…. As well as you" Gwendal's voice lowered a little on the last part.

Celi smiled tiredly at her son. "I don't know as well, but I believe he wants Wolfram to go back to the Bielifield land and if not be the head at least immerse back in favor with his relatives".

Gwendal listened to her mother and averted his eyes back at the top of the stairs where his youngest brother was stuck and curiously looking at them.

"_Could he even lead a family? Even more a country? What does Bielifield oji-san mean at Wolfram being king?" _He looked thoughtfully at his youngest brother who stared back at him in confusion.

Just as he was about to turn back at his mother an apparition of an enormous fire dragon appeared to be coiling around his youngest brother. It was breathing fire at his brother's head then abruptly it averted its fire breathing mouth towards the heavens. On the head of his brother appeared an elaborate and majestic crown. A stone table appeared by his brother's feet, while a baroque styled sword was held on his right hand. A sword was securely placed as his brother's waist although it was different from what Wolfram always had. It was more intricate, big and looked more powerful than anything else. At that moment Gwendal saw a king, a powerful king of a powerful country. For him he almost saw Shinou.

Gwendal blinked his eyes several times to get the vision out of his sight. But it took several blinks before it disappeared. And before it disappeared the dragon turned to look back at the top of his brother's head and nuzzled it and breathed fire to cover the young mazoku's whole body engulfing Wolfram in fire. Gwendal panicked for a second it was gone in as instant. What was left was his brother looking at him in a very bewildered expression as though asking "what's wrong brother?"

"Gwennie? What's wrong darling?" lady Celi asked a bit worriedly.

"Nothing mother, I just thought I saw something" Gwedal replied while bowed down and massaged his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He added in a whispered voice "and I thought I saw Shinou, a king".

Despite his voice being lowered, it was heard by his mother which made her a bit confused and also looked up at his youngest son at the top step of the stairs. A similar apparition was seen by her and she gasped.

"Mother?"

Lady Celi immediately turned her head away from Wolfram and back at his eldest son's worried eyes.

"I'm fine, we will be going now. Okay Gwennie?" She asked Gwendal and Gwendal just nodded.

"Honey-chan! What are you doing there and staring at us? Come down we will be late on our appointment. Our journey is not exactly short." Lady Celi called his youngest son, who looked like just snapped out of his confused state. Wolfram rushed down the steps towards her mother and brother.

Lady Celi took this chance to semi-hug his eldest son and whispered "Take care of the kingdom while we are away, ok? And don't let the army slacken on both Shin Makoku and your direct domain (von Voltaire). You will never know, when we will need it." Lady Celi smiled at his eldest son and added "I'm not implying anything, it is just always better to be prepared than not." She let go of her son and turned to face Wolfram just as he arrived at the bottom step.

Lady Celi hooked her hand on his youngest son's arm and reverted back on his flirtatious ways. Although she stopped a little in noticing how her youngest son's arm was warmer than usual.

"You two are acting weird" Wolfram spoke in a suspicious manner.

"What are you talking about baby! We are not acting weird, your brother is just being too sentimental! It is not fitting to such a strong and intimidating boy!" Lady Celi playfully spanked Gwendal's arm.

Gwendal just grunted and looked at his brother intensely. It was a looked that made Wolfram want to crawl out of his own skin or just simply hide behind his mother just like what he used to do when he was younger.

"Wha…what is it Aniue?" Wolfram asked a bit unsure.

Gwendal continued to stare but replied after a minute. "Just take care, while you are there Wolfram. Remember it is never easy to deal with a von Bielifield. I've learned that first hand and based on my own experience dealing and living with a certain someone." It was supposedly a joke. But since it was spoken and usual Gwendal-ish way, Wolfram didn't know how to respond.

"Uhm….Thank you brother, I will" Wolfram answered awkwardly while Gwendal was patting his head. A blush appeared on his face.

"Kya! I didn't know my Gwennie was such a softie!" Lady Celi screeched that made Gwendal withdraw his hands.

Gwendal cleared his throat to removed the awkwardness he was feeling and said "Have a safe trip and please inform Blood Pledge Castle of your status when you get to Bielifield lands."

Lady Celi and Wolfram thought _'TRANSLATION: Be careful and let me know as soon as you get there because I won't be settled until I know that you are both safe, fine and is in good condition.' _They also thought that Gwendal's speech contained somewhat a malicious intent like _'If they ever made the wrong move of hurting either of you, they should be prepare on an all-out war!' _Wolfram chuckled in this a little. Knowing his brother, when it comes to family matters, he will do anything in his power, influence, knowledge and everything else to avoid and protect each and every member of his family. Even if it meant bowing or kneeling down in front of the maou to forgive his brother of his treason, an act he played out during Conrad's betrayal.

His chuckle made both Lady Celi and Gwendal turn to him questioning his sudden mirth.

"Ahh..nothing, I just remembered something" Wolfram smiled and acknowledged the questioning gazes directed at him.

"Lady Celi, the carriage is now ready for your departure." A stiff soldier spoke.

"Well, Gweenie! Take care of the castle, ok? Come on Wolf let's go! Your envious cousins are waiting for you!" Lady Celi never let go of her youngest son's arm and dragged him to the carriage.

"Mo-mother! Stop pulling me!" Wolfram screamed indignantly at being treated like a child who can't find his own way.

Gwendal watched the two strikingly gorgeous creature walked towards the awaiting carriage.

"_What was that thing? I know its not actually real but Wolfram is warmer than usual" _Gwendal thought with a crinkle on his very gorgeous face.

"_I better ask Gunter on such creatures that possibly exist." _Gwendal mused as he turned back towards the castle when he saw that the carriage was almost out of sight. Gwendal walked up the steps with a purpose in mind.

-KKM-

"von Bielifield?" Yuuri asked confusedly, his anger was forgotten for a moment. He trained his eyes at the golden brown haired soldier who at the moment looked like a maniac out of battle with his bloody armor, face and hair. It was at this moment that Yuuri scrutinized the unyielding face and air surrounding the stranger.

Yuuri observed that Anthony Mark indeed somewhat resembled Wolfram. He has a duller version of Wolfram sun-like blond hair, the cheek bones and the overall structure of his face is also similar to that of his long time blond friend. What startled Yuuri was that Anthony Mark has a pair of eyes that is the color of a ruby.

"_Are all Bielifield such drop-dead gorgeous people? Even in his maniac state he still looks appealing to women I'm sure. My mom usually gush over such character on television series. *sigh*" _Yuuri visibly sighed and didn't notice Conrad was tensely standing and looking over the spectacle below. His eyes was also focused on the same person. Both Conrad and Yuuri was surprised and jostled out of their reverie when a joyful voice addressed one of them.

"Brother Conrad!" Arthurion spoke in a very jubilant voice that is not really appropriate for the meeting. He was looking as deranged as his cousin with blood splotches all over his face, hair and armor. His white locks has huge splotches of blood making it look dirty, his handsome face was dirtied by mud, blood and a small scratch, his armor similarly has blood dripping from the sides. His eyes were the deepest blue that Yuuri ever saw. It was even as blue as Shinou's. Yuuri was absolutely surprised with Arthurion's appearance. He even whispered Wolfram under his breath. He thought that Wolfram just dyed his hair white, let it grow and used blue contacts.

'_They absolutely look the same if not for the eyes and hair color!' _Yuuri was a bit shocked at seeing a different version of his blond friend. Yuuri didn't notice Conrad's tense face.

Conrad himself was shocked at seeing Arthurion David von Bielifield there. He never expected that Anthony Mark would ever allow his cousin to accompany him in a battle. But looking around, he connected the dots and found out that it was the other way around. Most of the soldiers around them was dressed as Arthurion meaning the soldiers was under his command and that Anthony Mark was the one who was simply tagging along.

"_No wonder he's pissed. It would have been a big blow to his pride being led by what he calls a lower ranking officer."_

Conrad was taken a back a little at Arthurion's joyful greeting at such a setting. It was just not appropriate to be that jolly. And why the heck was he that happy to see him. The last time they saw each other, Arthurion hates Conrad more than Wolfram. Conrad's confusion and surprise was only seen with his blinking eyes for a moment. He immediately regains his bearing and saw the confusion running amok in his monarch's feature and gaze towards the new comers.

"_Apparently an introduction is in order" _Despite being surprised and preoccupied with the appearance of the two von Bielifields, it did not escape Conrad's attention that the men who were supposedly revolting against Shin Makoku were now in the process of retreating. They seemed to be shaken with fear and are hurriedly running away from the von Bielifield's forces. The leader has his eyes glued at Anthony Mark with a sense of rage, hatred and fear. Conrad shifted his eyes at the feet of Anthony Mark and eyed the dismembered corpse of a poor soldier.

"_I never knew that the von Bielifieds are such monsters in the battle field". _He eyed Anthony Mark who seemed to have calmed down a little and lost his somewhat psychotic look. Presently, he just looked a bit pissed and unregretful to what he has done.

"Arthurion-kaka and Anthony-kaka, what had brought here in this chaos?" Conrad thought and diplomatically addressed the cause of all this confusion and chaos.

"Oh! Brother Conrad, we are here under the order of Lord Cristoff von Bielifield to put a stop to the revolting humans. As you can see, Anthony Mark did a great job in scaring the adversity into a fast retreat!" It was Arthurion who answered with a big smile on his face. It was weird seeing a different version of Wolfram smiling. But this musing of Yuuri was abruptly cut short when he felt the Maou stirring within him. It was angry at Anthony Mark for killing the soldier, it was angry at Arthurion for being so happy and uncaring to what his cousin did and lastly it was angry at remembering the fight Yuuri had with Wolfram. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, that didn't go unnoticed by Conrad. He immediately know that Yuuri was controlling himself and his temper for he might turn into Maou mode.

Conrad saved the day by ordering the soldiers to help the wounded. He also requested for the two von Bielfield to order their troops to stand down. Conrad came nearer to his godson knowing that he has managed to calm down a little. Although his godson's request made him scrunch his face a little.

"Conrad, I would like to have an audience with the von Bielifields please." Yuuri spoke determinedly. Conrad saw anger and curiosity mixed in his godson's eyes. Thus, he reluctantly went down to the two von Bielifields to have a word with them but not before turning over the pissed king to one of the soldiers.

Yuuri was a bit reluctant but gave in with his god father's gentle smile. He let the soldier guide him back to his horse to wait for Conrad.

Conrad on the other hand, slides down the slope to reach the two von Bielifields. He approached them with his serious face and addressed them coldly and quite detachedly.

"Good day, Anthony-kaka and Arthurion-kaka" Conrad bowed a little in acknowledgement and continued "His majesty the maou requests for your presence"

Arthurion was not deterred by Conrad's coldness. "Yes! But of course brother Conrad! It will be our pleasure to meet the good king." He replied in an overly jolly voice that did not bear well with Conrad.

Conrad's mind was screaming at him with bold capital letters of **'WARNING!'. **He is a soldier, and he knows that he should always be careful in trudging such grounds. He stared a bit longer at Arthurion but then shifted his gaze at Anthony awaiting his reply. Anthony acknowledge him by raising his head, an act to make Conrad feel intimidated, and replied in a proud voice "I am here to serve my king as well as the country"

That gesture did nothing to Conrad's confidence. He's not scared nor intimidated by the Bielifields. He is quite used to it since he was living with one almost his whole life. He knew that the von Bielifieds just has a humongous ego. They were too proud for their own good.

"Very well then, I will inform his majesty on your response." Conrad bowed and left the two.

As Conrad turned, Arthurion dropped his smile a little. He kept thinking _"Guess I should have waited for the right time, he seems kind of uneasy of me now."_

-KKM-

"A fire dragon?" Gunter asked surprised with Gwendal sudden interests in dragons. Gwendal on the other hand just nodded solemnly from his seat while looking over some documents. It was a good thing that Gunter came in the room to report the progress of his majesty to him. In addition Gunter also reported the arrangement he made with the king of Haraittee to let Yuuri and the others stay with them for at least a day. It really saved him the effort of looking for him and getting caught by Anissina in the process.

"Well, you should ask his majesty, he knows a dragon personally, remember?" Gunter was a bit confused with Gwendal's questions on dragons. He would have never expected Gwendal to suddenly develop some interest in un-cute things.

"I'm not talking about regular dragon. I'm talking about legendary or even mythical dragons, like the one heika creates whenever he transforms into the maou." Gwendal massage the bridge of his nose. A migraine was certainly forming there. How on earth would he be able to explain something so absurd such as a dragon made of fire, breathing fire, coiling around his brother and breathing a crown a top of the said brother's head. Not to mention Gunter can make such thing blow out of proportions.

Gunter looked at Gwendal a bit confusedly and suspiciously but answered all the same in his unsure voice "Well, if you are solely talking about a dragon similar to that of his majesty, I can't help you with that since there is no written record of such powers existing in precious maous. Our majesty is quite unique. Actually every maou have had unique manifestations of their powers." Gunter paused for a while gauging Gwendal's reaction. But proceeded when he observed nothing changed from that stone face of his. "Although if you are talking about legendary or even mythological creatures having the same characteristics, there is this journal written by one of the ancestors of the von Bielifields, another is from the von Wincott journals and if I remember correctly, the von Voltaire as well as the von Spitzberg also mentioned such creatures. It states there that…." But before Gunter could continue, Gwendal interrupted him and asked.

"May I see these said journals? Are there any records of depiction?" Gwendal now looked up from his work to the king's advisor and tutor.

Looking a bit annoyed at being interrupted, Gunter answered "Well, I've read most of the said journals from different places particularly in the library of the said domain. As for the depiction, only word depiction from these journals was provided by the author. It was very vague and incomplete. Some of the parts of the written documents are washed out and most of the pages are missing. It's an obvious sign of carelessness." But once again, Gunter was interrupted by Gwendal by saying.

"So how was the dragon described?" Gwendal asked a bit impatiently knitting his eyebrows a little.

With a huff and feeling indignant Gunter answered "Well, I won't get to that if you keep on interrupting me." He leered at Gwendal who dismissed him by looking back down at the pile of paper in front of his desk.

Gunter made a soft 'hmphed' and then continued. "The von Bielifield and the von Spitzberg has the most vivid and filed records among the other mentioned aristocrats family. They described in their entries that the legend of a great, humongous, majestic fire dragon began to live on once again. For….. if I remember correctly stated there at the von Spitzberg journal that _the majestic fire dragon art thou has golden-red blazing shining scale, deep jewel-like amethyst it has for its eyes. It thou bequeath fear in anyone's heart. It's quite big the size of a land that covers an immense land area of our domain…. _While as for the von Bielifield stated a peculiar description of it…. But as of the moment it quite escapes me." Gunter tapped his chin as if trying to remember. Then he continued "Although overall, most of the journals stated that the presence of such a creature existed even before the time of the great war between Shinou and Soushou. But that is just a legend, I'm not sure if any of that was true. In addition, most of such records are incomplete. Oh but a certain name or maybe event, or even a place was being repeated all over the documents. I'm not very sure on that but, it was a bit smudged. All I can absolutely make out was the description. All the aristocrat families during that time had the same description of that name. They stated that _all that live within its territory and walls eats fire, lives in fire. It was like hell. Countries after countries tried to subdue it, tried to conquer it but every time, a terrific fire dragon would emerge and circle the heavens of its territory. It will set fire on land, evaporate the enemy's water supply and incinerate anybody who dares to cross its domain. A land that is called… bielflier. A place were the strongest magic lies. A domain where the mazoku's renewal is within reach. It is a rich and horrid place. One thou not antagonize the sovereign. _But I'm not really sure on the name being repeated. I'm not even sure if it is a person, place or even a thing. But what I can make out was _Bielfier._" Gunter stopped just realized that the one he was talking to did not made any sound. He looked up and stared at Gwendal looking if he was still listening to him. He was a bit taken a back with what he saw. Gwendal dropped his quill and was looking like he needs to go to the bathroom.

Gwendal close his eyes and tried to breath regularly again. His mind was in a chaotic order (I apologize with this confusing line although I hope you understand my point). He was so confused and a bit worried, for what Gunter described was the one and the same dragon he saw coiling around his brother only with slight differences. It was not as big. It's flames were more of a spike than a scale, and it has a tail a very fish-like tail, although what unsettled Gwendal was the fact of the eyes that Gunter described. It was very much the same and Gwendal could not for the life of him give a better description to those eyes. And what more is that, Gwendal felt that the dragon was looking at him and purposely made him see his existence. It was quite worrisome thinking of the possibility of having a legendary or even a mythical creature exist, more so when it is coiling around your youngest brother, even if it was just an apparition.

While Gwendal was having his internal debate, Gunter cleared his throat to catch his attention. It was a good thing it was effective. Gwendal looked up and addressed Gunter with an irritated glare.

"I've told you what you need to know, now tell me the reason of your sudden fixation on such a matter." Gunter asked Gwendal seriously.

Gwendal tried to stifle a sighed but it was useless. Thus he released a breath looked up from the table and addressed Gunter as calmly as he can given his irritation over being confused on such occurrence. "It's nothing. I just want to know because Wolfram seems to have a similar fixation as me." Gwendal lied through his teeth and Gunter knows it.

"You won't be that unsettled if it were just that." Gunter said but gave up. He knows his long time friend and knows that he won't be able to get it out of him if he doesn't want to share it. He sighed and said "If you want to know more about this, you can always go to the library. There are a lot of things that might help you there. Just go to section on mythic or legends. But we don't have the journals that I was talking to you about". Gunter then settled down on the long table in front of the desk of Gwendal and helped and head of state sort out the documents for their beloved maou to sign when he goes back.

Gwendal grunted and nodded his thanks. He noted it in his mind to drop by the library before the sun sets for the day. He really wants to find out more about that disturbing fire dragon.

Both of the occupants settled in silence while they went on with their duties for their country and king.

-KKM-

Conrad was quite thankful for his ever studios elder brother. It saves him a lot of effort to talk and face the formalities that being a noble brought with it. Don't get him wrong. Conrad was trained in both departments being a noble as well as being a soldier. But seeing that he is half human, he was forced to focus more on being a soldier than a noble especially during the war between the mazoku and humans during the reign of his mother. Good thing too since he isn't really fond of with all the formalities and boring meetings Gwendal usually attends to. Now getting back into present due to the assistance and immense influence of his elder brother, they were able to stay overnight at the castle of Haraittee via pigeon letter sent by one of the soldiers to Blood Pledge Castle. That's one problem down, the next is just bring the king as well as their soldiers and their other two companions to Haraitee castle and start the formal introductions.

Conrad sighed a little and thought _"This will be a very long day"_

Yuuri eyed his godfather and wonder what made him looked very tired. Yuuri looked up the sky and suddenly asked Conrad in a detached voice "Conrad, do you think I love Wolfram? Romantically?"

That made Conrad snap out of his musing and looked at his godson who was still looking at the heavens with a concentrated look on his face. Conrad knows that he can't lie and directly answered Yuuri.

"No."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hope you like it :) I apologize with the beyond beyond late update. Sorry :( please forgive me. I'll update much faster now since I'm almost finished with my studies :) I'm very glad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuuri stared at Conrad dumbfounded, with his mouth a bit opened. "Wha—Wha.. what?" Yuuri blinked rapidly and stared wide-eyed to Conrad.

Conrad being the good guy he is cursed himself and berated himself to being too occupied with his apprehension in dealing with the war, the two von Bielefields and with the fight between Yuuri and his baby brother. He was not supposed to disappoint his godchild, his monarch like that. _'That was careless of me' _

Yuuri saw a flash of the confusion and stress that Conrad was under. He also saw the regret on Conrads face for being blunt with him. But that is exactly what he wants from his subordinates, honestly. Although he has to admit, it stung a bit being told by the brother of your supposedly-fiance that you don't love your fiancé. Especially when he thought that he was coming into terms with his feelings with Wolfram.

"Don't worry about it Conrad, I appreciate your honesty. That is what I want for all the soldiers and advisors of Shin Makoku to practice and develop." Yuuri smiled at him.

"I apologize Yuuri, I should not have been so blunt. I could have said no in a very different and gentler way." Conrad smiled and apologized.

Yuuri shook his head in disagreement "No, that was fine. I asked you a question of answerable by a yes or no and all you did was answer the question." Yuuri turned to look in the sky and then turned to Conrad with a wistful look on his face. "Why then do you think that I don't love Wolfram?"

Conrad stared for a while a Yuuri gauging the expression on his face and decided to answer. "Well, Yuuri you do love Wolfram. It is just at the moment, a level of love that is of a possessive friend not of a lover". Conrad smiled serenely to contradict Yuuri's exasperated look.

"I am not possessive!" Yuuri said indignantly making the soldiers with them look at him. Yuuri blushed a little and lowered his voice criticizing himself for being too loud and being reigned by his emotions. _'And to think that Wolfram's relatives is here with us too. Stupid Yuuri!'_

In a lowered voice Yuuri asked "Why do you think so? You sound so sure. How can you be sure that I don't love Wolframs more than a friend does?"

It's now Conrad's turn to look up at the sky and stated is a wistful tone "I just know Yuuri. I just know". Conrad smiled at the sky and turned towards his godson on his left and said "So I suggest Yuuri that you don't pursue Wolfram right now because I know you are not ready to commit yourself to him. This is an advice coming from a godfather to his godson or a friend to a friend and not as the over-protective older brother of your fiancé." Conrad smiled sincerely at Yuuri then added in a whisper "Though I can't get myself to stop babying him at times."

Despite it being in a whisper Yuuri heard Conrad loud and clear. He blushed a little thinking of a cute little Wolfram playing on his 'chichai oniichan's' lap. _"They are so close" _with that thought in mind Yuuri turned his face back on the road ahead and spared a glance at the two von Bielefield not far from his left, just to columns of soldiers separating them.

**-Kyo Kara Maoh-**

It was over three days since the Maou and Wolfram left the castle and saw and apparition of a fire dragon, two days when he had a talk with Gunter about the mythical dragons and such while receiving word that the von Bielefields had decided to sent troops to Haraitee to stop (or in Gwendal's dictionary slaughter) the rebels, and just over a day when he received a report that his majesty has already arrived at Haraittee grounds and to top such an amazing week another apparition of a dragon floating on the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle had appeared right before Gwendal's eyes. Only this time it was not a fire dragon. It was an amazing crystal ice dragon and it was quite bigger than the fire dragon coiling around his brother.

**-Flashback-**

It was already late afternoon when the eldest son of the ex-maou was summoned to the throne room by one of the soldiers to meet with a certain country's representative. Just this morning he received a word that his majesty already arrived at Haraittee and met with the rebels and the von Bielefields' forces. According to the report he received from Conrad the meeting was not terrifically good. As he remember from Conrad's letter.

'_This meeting does not promise anything good. Arthurion seems to be overly friendly and familiar with me now as opposed to his hatred and disgust with me before. He even called me 'brother Conrad'. In technicality we (you and I) have no relations to him whatsoever. He is just the half brother of Wolfram and that's that. As for Anthony Mark, he has not changed and seemed to be more power-hungry and deranged than before. The maoh actually caught him in the act of almost murdering someone and when I say murder I mean murder. His intention was not to finish the uprising but to strike fear in the hearts of his enemies with the use of power with unmerciful and unethical means & intentions. '_

_As of the moment the situation is under control. The rebels had already retreated and seem to have no intention of repeating the incident. But just to make sure, I will leave some of our soldiers to overlook the situation here and aid the country if the need arise. _

_I thank you for already sending the letter even before we left Shin Makoku to ask the king of Haraitee to accommodate us in our arrival. It is less hassle for me to think about. They are very hospitable. At the moment we are here at the castle and I am rooming just next to his majesty. _

_Gwendal, I am not worried about the uprising happening here, for that can easily be stopped. What worries me the most is the presence of the von Bielefields here. Don't get me wrong, they are one strong alliance but that is just about it. It is common knowledge that the von Bielefields are power-hungry that leads to estranged behaviour, which then leads me to question their loyalty, honesty and intention. I do not wish to alarm you. I only wish to let you know the situation here and what I think of it. Thus, I will come out and say it. I DO NOT FULLY TRUST THE VON BIELEFIELDS AND I FEEL UNSETTLED WITH THEM AND I WORRY THE MOMENT I WILL INTRODUCE THEM TO HIS MAJESTY. _

_I apologize if this report is longer than anticipated. I will report if anything else comes up. _

_Conrad Weller_

_Captain of 2__nd__ division _

_(Shin Makoku Army)_

Gwendal massaged the bridge of his nose. _'What the hell is happening here. The von Bielefields never makes a move unless they have something a stake'. _At this thought a picture of his brother flashed through his mind. _'Don't tell me they're doing this to get Wolfram? Why now? If for the 82 years of his (Wolfram) existence, they never batted an eyelash to his well being!' _Gwendal was starting to get angry. '_Are they planning on using him?_' Then he remembered the apparition he saw just before his youngest brother left. He stopped in his tracks and scrunched his forehead in thought _'Are they doing that as well?'_

Gwendal was already nearing the throne room. The path he chose was of the longer cut, it passes through the kitchen, dining room, maids' room, Wolfram soldiers' room, Wolfram's room and then the throne room. Gwendal preferred this route since it will give him time to think and since the other path close that was nearer the throne room was being used by the paint restorer. They were fixing the portrait of the great sage and Shinou which was a bit torn with the cold gushing wind that travelled all around the castle halls. Although everyone was skeptical with the thought of a wind tearing portraits, they eventually believed it and decided that it was time for the portrait to be repaired and restored. It was more than a hundred years of age. So it was due for a restoration over the last decade.

'_I'm thinking too much. It's not like the von Bielefields are our enemies. They are a threat, yes, but not absolutely an enemy.' _Gwendal shook his head a little, resumed his walking but kept his head thinking of the possibilities.

In his musings, Gwendal did not immediately observe that he was already mid-way from Wolfram's room and the soldier's room. The moment he was nearing Wolfram's room, he was brought out of his thinking-spree by the peculiar change of temperature. It was becoming colder and colder as he near his brother's room.

He scrunched his face a little and continued to walk on. He kept ignoring the little alarm bells ringing in his head. As he continued on the path, he observed that at the moment there were no guards stationed in the area. No guards wearing, blue, gray, green or even brown. But despite this he tried to call out the guards if there were any.

"Is anyone stationed here? Answer me now!"

A soft cough was heard and a voice carried a reply of " uhh-… yes sir. I'm here. I apologize sir, but I cannot stand anymore with this cold."

"Where are you? Lean on either the left or right wall, I'm coming for you!" Gwendal screamed to make sure the soldier won't fall asleep on him and die.

"-cough- -cough- yes sir. I'm now leaning at the right side of the wall." An obvious weakening voice carried over the cold and deserted hallway.

"Alright I'm making my way to you now."

Gwendal proceeded slowly crouched a little to avoid stepping over the soldier if ever half of his body was lying on the floor. He reached his hand along the wall until he reached his destination. It was now foggy with on this part of the hallway and Gwendal can merely see ahead of his hands.

When he got to the ailing soldier, he grabbed him and forced him to stand up. He placed his hands on his shoulder while he supports the body with his other hand. The soldier's head was bent and kept looking down with the lack of energy but he acknowledge Gwendal by nodding his head and saying thank you sir.

"I have to first get you out of this cold." Gwendal was determined to bring the soldier alive to the infirmary so that he can interrogate him later. He might be the only one to witness something happening and the culprit decided to dispose of him.

All the Gwendal receive was a weak nod. Gwendal was debating whether to go back from where he came or just continue on his path. The infirmary is now closer if he takes the path to the throne room, but the risks are high since he did not know what might lie along the path. Assassins, spy or burglar maybe laying in wait.

The soldier cough several times and that made Gwendal decide that that faster he gets the soldier out of the cold the faster he will be able to heal and question him. If anything happens he can just fight them using his sword and if worse comes to worse he can use his element to dispose of them.

So, Gwendal continued to walk the path down the hallway towards the throne room. He looked at his baggage and just then observed that the uniform of the soldier is a bit different.

It was gray, just that it was a different shade of gray it was light to an extent that it almost looks white-gray (white overpowering the gray). But he dismissed it with the thought, because it might be because of the cold or that the color faded due to being washed and worn everyday. Another point he observed is the helmet. His helmet had a golden lining. _'A golden lining? Since when does the Shin Makoku guard helmet has that?' _As he was looking at the helmet it did not escape his observation that as they continue further down the hallway the body he was carrying at his side grows colder and colder. He has his suspicion but bringing the soldier alive was top priority, according to Shin Makoku protocol as well as to his personal ethics and belief.

As they reached Wolfram's room, the body he was carrying shivered uncontrollably and became extremely cold that it burns to the touch. Gwendal tried on endure the cold but it was just too much, and just as he was about to put the body down of the soldier, it turned into mist and dissipated towards the hall to the throne room. It merged with something white, something big, something that looks like a tail and something absolutely cold, from what Gwendal can feel at the moment.

As the mist evaporated, what came into view made Gwendal move backward and change into his fighting stance with his hand on his sword. Right before his eyes was a majestic, gigantic crystal white ice dragon. It has it head up at the ceiling and looking down on Gwendal. It was ten times bigger than the one coiling around Wolfram. Its body is covered with spikes, its eyes was the coldest baby blue Gwendal has ever seen. From its mouth, came puffs of cold air, a proof that it is indeed breathing and alive. _'Now I know where the fog came from' _Gwendal thought trying to calm himself.

The dragon shifted its body and lowered its head on its coiled body, which Gwendal just now realized was covering the whole way from Wolfram's room until (Gwendal assumed) mid-way to the throne room. The dragon was humongous. A thought came to Gwendal _'if the soldier was a part of this dragon, then does that mean it could talk or understand me?'_

"What do you want from me? You obviously want something from me since you lured me here." Gwendal spoke to the dragon with all the confidence and courage he can muster.

Silence. Gwendal was met with silence. Although the dragon moved his head a bit looking at Gwendal intently, as if gauging his intentions of being in this hallway or may just gauging his character or simply the dragon is hungry? Such thought played on Gwendal's head.

As if reading his thoughts, the dragon looked like it smiled at the silliness of such thought and held it head high once again as if nodding. It breathed a blue fire that caused a gust of wind to run through the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle. As Gwendal shielded himself, the dragon started to vanish in the center of the blizzard. He shouted and shouted but the dragon ignored him and thoroughly disappeared. But before every snowflake left the hallways, Gwendal felt a soft blow of cold air on his left ear. He turned and saw a smaller ghostly version of the white dragon he just saw a while ago. Its white fish tail floundered in front of his face and as it was flicked again by the dragon, what came into Gwendal's view was the dry and humid hallway. Empty of any being beside himself.

**-End of Flashback-**

Thus, it was safe to assume that the eldest son of the former Maou was a bit shaken, ratteld and unsettled to say the least. Although one will never guess the turmoil happening inside his concentration is now easily deviated from one thing to another. He was still disturbed by the thought that such creatures had shown itself in front of him, twice. He decided after that meeting to place many guards on the hallways, whether the king is there or not. He cannot risk the lives of the castle occupants due to lack of security within castle walls. He talked to the maids and some guards after the incident. The maids said that they were summoned in the stables by one of the castle guards to attend to the stable care taker. As for the castle guards they said that nobody was stationed there since Wolfram-kaka was out of town. The strange thing to Gwendal was that the castle guards added that the few who were stationed near the throne room at the other wing/path were also summoned by one of the castle guards wearing a lighter gray in uniform to the training grounds. It was strange to Gwendal that these occurrences conveniently left that particular wing unguarded and susceptible to attack at that particular time. But what caught Gwendal's attention was the description that the castle guard gave on the one that summoned them. _'light uniformed with a particular gold-lined helmet'._

'_Does that mean I'm not the only one that can see those things?... mother did act strangely after she looked up at Wolfram at that time, maybe she saw the same thing?' _Gwendal mused. To further strengthen his hypothesis the maids and everyone at the castle who was at the hallways at that time said that a very strong gust of cold wind has passed through.

'_If the dragon was invisible to everyone then, it wouldn't need to go to such extent to make that particular hallway free of people. But then again, what appeared during Wolfram's departure happened in front of many people and in broad daylight. '_

Gwendal shook his head. He was currently walking in the halls of Blood Pledge castle, on his way to the dining area for it is well past lunch time for him. Apprehension was running through him as he walked the similar path he took just yesterday. He sighed. _'That is not the only thing that bothered me. The one who made me walk that long path from my office to the throne room was very queer indeed. He is the most suspicious of all.' _Gwendal remembered the chill that shot through his spine as he saw the one he was suppose to meet.

**-Flash back-**

As the cold wind totally dissipated, Gwendal was a bit shaken. He now saw the door to the throne room. Just a few more walks and he is there. He decided to meet this particular country's representative and get it over with.

'_I need a rest. I'm too tired to process what I've seen.' _He massaged his forehead as he continued to walk. _'I just hope Gunter kept our guest entertained while I was daydreaming in this hallway. '_

When he reached for the door knob, a certain tingling feeling alarmed his body. His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword. The events and news he received for the early morning has already frayed his nerves and he just want to let it all out, thus he unsheathed his sword. He was about to fully open the door when he heard mumbling on the other side. He just thought it was Gunther and the guest talking but as he listens closely, there was only one voice.

'_Its pure mumbling, I don't understand anything!' _Frustrated and tired, Gwendal charged in without running. He did not want to alarm their guest if there was no really reason to.

But what he saw made his head pound more. There in front of him was his guest dressed in a black hood standing by the window thus obscuring his features with the light coming from it. As he observe Gunther was no where to be seen. He was alone with their guest. But what made his head pound is the presence of another figure by the chair that was supposedly pushing daisies at the other world. In short he was supposedly dead. Gwendal further massaged his head. He wanted to destroy the whole throne room.

"Good Afternoon Gwendal" Count Aristoff Kriteyl von Bielefield smirked as he seated himself at one of the corner of the throne room sitting cross legged. He adjusted his glasses that concealed the glitter from his eyes.

"Am I really that tired to be seeing such things?" Gwendal massaged his head and closed his eyes firmly.

"No no dear child, you are not dreaming. I am here flesh... uh no.. I'm here, I assure you, although I don't really have a physical body right now. " The Count smiled at Gwendal.

"I'm not feeling well enough to deal with your playful taunts right now, Count Aristoff. Please leave" Gwendal glared at the dead man and tried to ignore him.

"Oi, oi Gwen-tiaaan! Don't go ignoring your granpa!" Count Aristoff pouted a little and taunted his adopted grandchild.

Gwendal is pissed. "You are not my grandfather Count Aristoff. Please stop this nonsense and leave. I have a guest to entertain." Gwendal glared even harder that made the Count raised his hand in the air in surrender.

"Fine. I'll leave. You don't seem to be in the mood to have a little chat with a dead man. See you some other time Gwennie! Hope you'll be in the mood to chat next time" The count said while walking towards Gwendal at the center of the throne room. He smiled at Gwendal and looked at him intently for a minute and turned towards the other window and spoke in a foreign word that Gwendal did not understand. With a last waved of his hand, Count Aristoff disappeared.

It was now time to deal with the guest that caused him a lot of migraine for the day.

'_This person I'm about to meet caused me to (1) walked the hallway alone and probably meet the dragon (2) come into the throne room and see that old man who is supposed to be 6 feet under'_

Gwendal turned to face their guest and was met with a smiling face of a handsome man. From their distance and the light coming from the window, what Gwendal can make out was only that the guest has a mauve colored-eyes. Gwendal chose this moment to address their guest.

"Good afternoon sir... May I know your name?" Gwendal looked at the guest straight in the eye. He doesn't seem to be bother by the apparition of the dead man that any normal person is supposed to be. And even if he did not see the ghost, he should have been a little bit startled with Gwendal having a one-sided conversation with nothing but air. This guest is someone who knows what is going on or is simply too stupid to suspect anything.

The guest further smiled and spoke in a calm melodic voice "I am the representative from BielFrida Guaeia Lands".

Gwendal continue to stare waiting for a name to be given but apparently that was the only thing he was going to get if he not probe further.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you and I welcome you to Shin Makoku. I hope that the guards as well Gunther who is supposed to meet you at the gate treated you well. May I know your title as well as your purpose of coming here? " Gwendal tried again.

"I am the overseer of the land that I just spoke of. Yes, the people of Shin Makoku has been very good to me. They are very hospitable and treated me well. The Gunter-person you spoke of did not meet me at the gate for I have not come at the gate, I entered this castle in a different way. And lastly your highness lord Gwendal von Voltaire, you have no need to know of my name, for I am at the moment nameless. I was just sent here with just one objective to find out something. And now that I have already found out the status of my objective, I will now take my leave. Thank you very much Lord von Voltaire to you and your people's hospitality." The man bowed and turned towards the window and was just about to depart when Gwendal temporarily stopped him with the use a houseki stone.

When Gwendal saw that their guest was about to leave he threw an inactivated houseki stone towards the window. Once it bounced off the window the houseki stone activated. _'From time to time I thank that crazy woman with her invention, though I'll never say that in front of her face.' _Gwendal grunted in remembrance of his childhood friend.

The guest looked over at Gwendal and just smiled calmly. "Is there anything else I can help you with Lord Gwendal? I have answered you're every question honestly and sincerely."

"Yes you did. But the answers you gave are a bit vague. May you please further explain this certain objective you are talking about?" Gwendal asked.

"I sincerely apologize, but I cannot reveal anymore than that. Please forgive me" The representative bowed to show his sincerity. "If there is anything that I can help you with other than answering those particular question I'll gladly offer my assistance." The representative lifted his head and smiled at Gwendal.

"Oh believe me, I have tons of other questions that you may help me with." Gwendal said in a flat tone.

The representative smiled but averted his head from Gwendal in favour of the window at his back. Gwendal saw the frown that adorned the face of their guest and assumed the worst but before he could ask the representative faced him and smiled serenely. "Lord Gwendal, I apologize but I am being called back to our land. I must really now take my leave. I again thank you for your hospitality and apologize for the inconveniences that I caused" The representative bowed, smiled, faced the window and disappeared with in the brightness from the outside.

Gwendal was confident that their guest will not be able to escape with the presence of the houseki stone that was strong enough to bring him on his knees for a few minutes. Just as their guest disappeared, Gwendal fell to his knees.

'_Who are these people breaking in and out of the castle with no more than a wave of their hand, a gust of wind or simply vanishes in thin air.' _Gwendal thought bitterly. _'It is now time to further strengthen the castle security'._

**-End of Flashback-**

This hurts my head. I should think about this when I'm well rested. Gwendal massaged his head. He has decided to think over the events yesterday at a later time today or maybe even the next day. But despite this reluctance he still has his mind not on the previous occurrences but on another thing which is the pieces of information he gathered from his scholar friend. _'Prophecy, fire dragons, domain, jewel-like eyes, scales instead of spikes, humongous, Spitzberg, Wincott, Bielefields….. Bielfier'. _He stopped in his tracks with that last thought. _'Bielfier is too close to Bielefield for comfort. It's quite scary just thinking about it.'_ Gwendal tried to remember what he saw earlier this morning is a very over-protective eldest brother. He might not show it all the time but deep down he wants to cuddle his brothers (Wolfram: even now, Conrad: when he was younger) when he sees them being too cute. So at the moment just thinking that his cutest, adorable little brother has an association with such terror just send a rock plummeting down on his stomach. He will not let such thing be possible.

With that thought and renewed conviction, he went straight to the library to get to the bottom of this nonsense forgetting all about the hunger he was feeling.

**TBC**

Thank you for those who added me to their favorite story alert. I gives me motivation to write. Although I hope you'll also let me know about your thoughts heheheh it also gives me motivation to know someone is reading the fics that I wrote. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D


End file.
